


Pet

by xanderdaqueer



Series: Band Stuff [2]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, BDSM dungeon, Begging, Blowjobs, Bondage, Boot Worship, Businessman Chris, Caning, Choking Kink, Chris in a suit, Collars, Come Swallowing, Coming in ass, Consent, Crying, Crying in pleasure, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domspace, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Sex, Hands around throat, Kinky, Kissing, Kneeling, Lace Panties, Leashes, Leather gloves, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mild choking?, Motionless In White - Freeform, Non-Sexual Submission, Original dominatrix business partner female character, Owns a BDSM business, Praise Kink, Sadism, Sexual Submission, Spanking, St. Andrew's Cross, Strong Language, Submission, Subspace, Tears, Trans/cis/transmasculine reader, ass eating, boot licking, cheesy ending, crawling, flogger, gay relationship, pain slut, rope, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: A day in the life of Mr. Motionless and his slave.





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> So hard for me to not include daddy kink in this. Wanted to focus on the master/slave and owner/pet dynamic. Perhaps a daddy one in future...? 
> 
> Formatting is weird because I started it on my phone and ended this on a computer.
> 
> I got a bracelet that says pain slut and I love it. Also you can kinda tell if you look closely I started goin into subspace myself while writing this?? My capitalization of the word master started changing

   "Mr. Motionless, remember that you've got a guest coming over at 4:30 this afternoon," stated the automatic tone over the speaker by Chris's bed.  
        "Ah, fuck," he groaned as he rolled over, forcing himself to sit up. "Up," he commanded at the diligent slave laying in a fluffy pet bed at his bedside.  
        The slave automatically got into a kneeling position, and, with a finger gesture from his master, handed him the collar on the nightstand.  
        "Bed," the man stated, watching as the slave shifted to kneel on his bed. "Turn."  
        The slave turned, allowing the near-naked master to fasten the collar around his neck after brushing away soft strands of hair.  
        "Today I have a guest over. I expect you to be on your best behavior, alright, slave?"  
        "Yes, sir."  
        Chris tangled his fingers in his slave's hair, tugging slightly and grinning as the slave leaned into his touch, mouth opening slightly and eyes fluttering shut.  
        "You will be at my side at all times, and in an attire I choose for you. You will not speak unless spoken to, or unless it is an emergency. Understood?"  
        "Yes, master."  
        "Good job, pet. Being such a good boy for me."  
        The slave smiled, flushing slightly.  
        "You hot and bothered, pet? You've been up quite awhile." A hand pulled the slave close, Chris's teeth nipping at the back of his neck. Chris's other hand slipped down the slave's bare body, feeling the slave shiver.  
        "Y-Yes, sir. Been thinking of you all this morning, sir."  
        "I trust you didn't touch yourself at all?"  
        "No sir."  
        "So good, so good. You deserve a reward. Would you like that, pet?"  
        Chris smirked against his slave's skin, tugging at the lacy panties his slave wore and eliciting a breathy moan from the other man.  
        "Yes, please, sir..."  
        "Shh, shh... take a breath for me now baby boy. I don't want you hyperventilating and passing out on me now. Tell me what you want."  
        The slave's cheeks flushed even more, but he took a deep breath before exhaling shakily, biting his lip. "I want whatever you want, master."  
        "Oh come now, pet. Surely there's something you want done to you?" As the slave looked away, Chris grinned in a fashion similar to that of a predator. "Don't make master angry," he warned.  
        The slave quietly spoke up, shaking his head at that. "I would like it very much if you... if you... did that one thing... u-uhm..." He trailed off, getting shy.  
        Chris tsked and pulled lightly at the slave's collar. "What have I said about being specific, pet?" he chided, drawing a mumbled apology from the submissive.  
        "I would like it if you a-ate me out, s-sir," he finally stated after another breath.  
        The master's eyes lit up. "Mmm, that wasn't so hard, was it darlin?"  
        The slave giggled, smiling shyly as his chin was gently turned to kiss the other man's lips, the two kissing gently but with feeling for a moment.  
        "Turn around pet, take your panties off. Get that ass up in the air for me, arch your back a little now."  
        Obediently, he did, his breathing starting to become a little ragged as he hid his face in his master's pillows. His hands tangled, unsure of where to go, in the sheets. Chris noticed, reaching in the nightstand drawer to retrieve his high quality rope.  
        "Hold up your hands."  
        When the master was presented with the hands, he tied the rope around the other's wrists skillfully and quickly. He made sure it was just tight enough to give his slave that feeling of stability, and not so tight it would hurt.

        Satisfied with his handiwork, the man ran his hands along his slave's sides, causing the slave to shiver. Chris let out a content groan as he landed a solid smack on the other man's ass before groping it and pulling his cheeks apart. He leaned down, spitting onto the slave's entrance and drawing a whimper from the man beneath him. The slave clenched his fists, tears of pleasure springing into his eyes as his master thumbed at the hole, coaxing him to open up to his finger.

        The dominant man behind him pressed kisses to his lower back, biting softly. The cool metal of his lip piercings felt nice against the slave's skin, and when Chris's tongue met his entrance he let out a surprised, loud moan; he had forgotten the wondrous sensation that was this.

        Chris chuckled, landing another smack on the slave's ass with the hand that was not still stimulating his entrance. The pet was left whimpering and moaning, a babbling mess.  
        "Mm, such a good boy for me, aren't you? You're gonna suck me off after I finish you; the sounds your making are just too good," Chris panted, drawing back for a moment.  
        "Y-Yes, master, yes..." breathed the slave, signifying that he was okay with that.  
        Chris grinned, going back to working at his slave's ass again. As he licked long stripes across the skin, he watched the hole tighten and flutter more open again. He reached between his slave's legs, stimulating the slave more. He kept going at it, aware that his pet was close by the way that the breaths were getting more ragged and he was squirming more: he tended to do that before he came.  
        "Master..." came the breathy voice, so quiet Chris almost didn't hear it, "may I c-come?"  
        "Yes, pet," his master responded in a mumble, humming lightly against the slave's skin.  
        The slave breathed out thanks and delirious praises and moans and words in his ecstasy as he tipped over the edge, no longer holding back.  
        Chris kept at his ministrations through the submissive's orgasm, feeling as the other writhed and groaned and shook with pleasure.  
        The master sat up, licking his lips and patting the slave's ass. "I'll be right back, darling."  
        He left to the bathroom, where he took a mouthful of mouthwash and spit out before coming back.  
        "Ready for my cock, pet?"  
        The pet in question breathed heavily, murmuring out his agreement as he shifted, sitting up. Chris sat on the bed, laying back and spreading his legs, patting his clothed crotch.  
        "C'mere, slave. Get that mouth on my dick. Want your hands untied?"  
        "N-No, sir," the slave blushed. He wanted Chris to push him down on his cock, make him take more of it in his mouth and tug and pull at his hair.  
        Chris raised an eyebrow with a grin, a feral glint in his eye as his pet scooted between his legs. He pulled down the waistband of his boxers, getting them out of the way for the slave. Then he took ahold of the o-ring on the slave's collar with one hand, and with the other slowly stroked himself, reveling in how hard he'd gotten already.  
        "You want it?"  
        "Yes, master!"  
        "Show me."  
        As his master let go of his collar, the slave leaned forward, resting his head sideways on his master's thigh, licking at the base and working his way up before sucking at the head, then sliding down on his cock.  
        "Oh, fuck yeah.." Chris breathed, already tangling a hand in the pet's hair, watching as his slave began bobbing his head up and down. "What a good boy you are for me... mmm.... c'mon, look up at me," he breathed.  
        The slave forced his eyes upwards, forehead furrowed in effort. He continued bobbing up and down, closing his eyes and moaning around his master's cock happily, drooling around it as his head was forced down by Chris's hand. He choked slightly, eyes rolling back as he adjusted and listened to his master's pleased grunt. Chris thrusted his hips up a couple times before letting the slave come back up. Both were breathing heavily with red faces that shone with a light sheen of sweat. The slave breathed deeply for a moment before going back down on Chris's cock, sucking like his life depended on it and listening to the lewd pops and noises his mouth made around it. Chris was unable to tear his eyes away from the way the slave took him down his throat again, moved his head up and down, groaned out lowly around his cock and sending powerful vibrations straight to his cock.  
        "You gonna swallow up my come, pet?"  
        The pet made an affirmative noise, breathing through his nose as he sucked hard, pulling another pleased grunt from his master before he came back up again.  
        "Gonna drink it all up, master," he breathed, voice a little rough.  
        "What a good boy," Chris praised, watching as his slave's eyes lit up.  
        "Fuck my mouth, master, please..."  
        Mr. Motionless didn't need much persuasion. He held his pet's head still, thrusting his hips up into the other's mouth as he approached orgasm and listening to the choked moans from beneath him.  
        It felt like the world went into slow motion for but a moment when he came, spurting come down the back of his pet's throat and groaning in utter pleasure.  
        His slave, ever so loyal, did as he had said and swallowed it down, cheeks red and flushed.  
        "Such a good boy," Chris praised, shaking from how hard he came and stroking his pet's hair gently. "Such a good boy for your master."  
        "Thank you, sir..." breathed the pet, bowing his head in appreciation with a small smile.  
        Mr. Motionless and his slave remained in the bed for a brief time before the master motioned for his slave to sit up.  
        "You want to see what you'll be wearing later, pet?"  
        He nodded eagerly, sitting up as he was commanded.  
        Chris stood and proceeded to rummage around in the dresser drawers, pulling out assorted clothing items. Then he lay them on the bed. There was a plain black fitted crop top, followed by a pair of lacy black panties, some high black socks, and a chain leash to hook to the o-ring on the black collar the slave was already wearing.  
        "Does this look alright to you, baby?"  
        "Yes, sir!" the slave responded a little shyly.  
        "I want to show my business client how delicious my little pet looks and how well behaved he is. Can you do that for me, darlin?"  
        "Yes, sir."  
        "She might eye you up a bit, but don't feel uncomfortable, darling. She knows if she actually tries anything I will destroy her. I might even allow you to slightly flaunt the fact that she can't have you," Chris smirked playfully, watching as his slave grinned. "Might drop something and make you bend over to pick it up just so I can eyeball your ass some."  
        The slave giggled, blushing shyly. He looked mildly self conscious, and Chris knew why. They had talked about this before: the slave had self confidence issues and didn't like his body too much. Chris was slowly teaching him that he was beautiful no matter how much cellulite he had on his thighs and his ass, no matter how chubby his tummy got, no matter the dark circles under his eyes after a troublesome night, no matter the acne he got.  
        Chris tipped up his pet's chin, offering a smile and pecking him on the lips. "It's gonna be fun, baby."  
        Chris’s pet helped him continue to get ready and the two of them ate breakfast together that had been prepared by one of Chris’s house servants. Chris then did some important paperwork and left the pet to his own devices for awhile. When he was done, his slave had a drawing to show him. Praising his pet, he brought him back to the bedroom and they both got dressed: Chris in a black suit and matching black gloves and his slave in the outfit that had been discussed earlier.  
        “Now baby, you okay if I decide to show you off a bit? Might wanna try some stuff out on you.”  
        His pet straightened up at the idea of that.  
        “Yes, sir,” responded the other man with a smile.  
        “Good, because seeing you in that outfit is already doing things to me.”  
        And with that the master pointed to the ground with a snap as he took hold of the leash and the slave fell to his hands and knees.  
        He crawled behind his master, following him dutifully and then staying put when Chris snapped his fingers again. Chris bent down, a glint in his eyes showing the submissive that he was entering into more of a dominant headspace as Chris wrapped his fingers around the pet’s throat, overlapping the collar. The slave’s face reddened with a blush. There wasn’t any sort of air being cut off, but just the feeling of his master’s hand around his throat had him trembling and entering his own submissive headspace.  
        “Stay kneeled down there for me, slut. I’ll be back, and with company.”  
        Chris never answered the door himself, but rather let one of the servants answer before greeting the client or business partner himself.  
        The pet remained still, eyes downward respectfully as he kept his ears sharp, listening for the footsteps to signal the return of his master.  
        After a few minutes the master and his guest, a tall woman with heels on, returned.  
        “Please, take a seat,” Chris gestured.  
        They were in the spacious living room. The walls were a dark brown, the floor black and the furniture all red and black. It had welcoming lighting and a comforting atmosphere despite the sharper color scheme.  
        “Valerie, this here is my pet,” Chris stated.  
        “Nice to meet you,” Valerie smiled.  
        Bowing his head, the slave responded “A pleasure.”  
        Chris took hold of the leash and twirled the end of it in his fingers as he took a seat in a red armchair with his slave at his side. Valerie sat on the couch across from them, crossing her legs and clasping her hands.  
        This was the part that was kind of boring for the pet, as the business talk was hard to understand and not his cup of tea. However he couldn’t complain about his hair being pet gently as Chris chatted with the woman, and he certainly didn’t object when his head was forced down to lick Chris’s boots. He obeyed, eyes closing contently as the leather and dominance filled his senses.

        He kept his head down, licking Chris's boots until there was a tug on his leash. He straightened up back to a kneeling position, eyes fluttering open and heart pounding. He lived to serve his Master like this, lived to be beneath him.   
        "Fetch us drinks, pet," Chris murmured, running his hand through the slave's hair. "I'll take water. Valerie, care for anything?"  
        "Water will do nicely, thank you," she responded.   
        The slave felt Valerie's eyes on him and flushed slightly, raising his eyes to meet his owner's hesitantly.  
        "You may stand," the man affirmed.   
        Rising, the slave went off to the kitchen while Chris sorted out more business. He returned with two glasses of water.         He handed one of them to Valerie, bowing his head respectfully and then dropped to his knees before offering his Master the other glass.   
        "Such a good little slut for me," Chris breathed in a low tone as he took a drink.   
        "He's very well-behaved," commented Valerie, licking her lips. "Did you train him yourself?"  
        "I did," Chris responded. "He's usually quite willing to obey at most times, but he does have his bratty moments. I think he does it on purpose to get man-handled more." The two chuckled as the pet hid his face against Chris's thigh, whimpering in embarrassment. "Oh, shush. Eyes up."  
        He raised his eyes again, seeing the amused sadistic grin that Chris's jaunty face held.   
        "Masochist?" Valerie asked.  
        "Mhm," Chris nodded. "Pain slut. You're interested in investing in my business, correct?"  
        "Yes, from the sound of things our partnership could help us grow and profit."  
        "Hmm," Chris pondered. "Would you like to see some of my products in use?"  
        "It'd be good to see how quality they are. Plus I don't mind a show," Valerie grinned.   
        Oh, yeah. An important fact was probably that Chris's business involved sex toys and bdsm and kink paraphernalia.   
        Chris leaned in close so that only his pet could hear. "This okay with you, darling?"  
        "Yes, Master."  
        Chris stood, beckoning for Valerie to follow him. They took a leisurely pace, slow enough for the slave to be able to crawl along and keep up as they headed to the dungeon.   
        "Welcome," Chris did a little bow, smirking, "to my dungeon."  
        "Impressive," Valerie complimented, surveying the room. It was themed similarly to the living room with reds and blacks. There was a St. Andrew's cross, a spanking bench, stocks, and multiple chains hanging from the ceiling. There was a bed as well. The walls were lined with gags, leashes, whips, floggers, blindfolds, paddles, and restraints. "Are these products all from your company...?"

        "Yes. I've custom made a few myself, actually." He walked over to the St. Andrew's cross. "Pine with a dogwood stain and teak oil wood finish. I see to it that my company manufactures crosses of quality equal to this. Up, boy."

        He snapped at his final words and the slave stood, letting Chris turn him so his front was against the cross and allowing himself to be secured in place. 

        "Now these," Chris stated, nodding towards the wall as he cuffed in his pet's wrists, "are all also sold on my company website." Straightening up, he selected a few items from the wall. In the position he was in, the pet couldn't see the items which his master had chosen. 

        All he could do instead was listen and wait in anticipation. There was a whacking noise as he was struck, pain blooming across his ass. He identified the item quickly as a paddle. "Thank you, sir," he breathed. There were 3 more hits in quick succession, after which the slave thanked Chris again. He felt heat traveling towards his crotch as Chris's hand came down on his ass, rubbing the soreness. 

        "Good slut," Chris murmured, pulling on the back of his pet's collar to put pressure on his neck, resulting in a small whimpering moan from him. "Valerie, care to try out something of your choosing?"

        "Only if you'd allow it," she responded politely, smiling. 

        "I wouldn't offer if I weren't serious," Chris grinned, gesturing towards the wall. 

        Valerie chose the flogger from the wall. 

        "Don't worry about how hard you go. He can take it."

        Valerie nodded to acknowledge Chris's comment as the Master stood back. An experienced Dominatrix, she was quite the expert with floggers. As Valerie began swatting the flogger across his shoulders lightly, the slave realized how experienced she was quite quickly. "They have a nice weight," she commented. She landed a sharp hit across his lower ass, causing him to jolt forward, chains rattling as a "thank you, ma'am," left his lips. "Leave nice marks when you go harder too," she praised. "Does your company offer canes?"

        "Of course we do," Chris responded. The slave's heart raced. The cane was particularly painful, but also the marks that were left were like fond memories of Chris. Mr. Motionless retrieved a cane from a chest against a wall and walked behind his pet as Valerie stepped aside. 

        The slave yelped as the cane came down. "Oh, fuck.." he murmured. 

        "Mind your tongue, boy." Chris brought down the cane hard on the next one and the pet trembled and breathed heavily as he stifled a moan. "Now, this is only one type of cane that we offer. As you can see, this one leaves very precise, thin marks." Chris ran a hand across his ass, pulling the lace up slightly. 

        "Well, color me impressed," Valerie stated, hand on hip as she smirked. "I think you've got me sold, Chris."

        Chris chuckled. "Happy to hear so. Shall we get the paperwork in order? I can have the necessary forms sent to you."

        "That sounds wonderful. Shall we let your pet down?"

        "I suppose so," Chris replied, amusement in his voice. The two doms, and now business partners, undid the cuffs on the slave's wrists and helped him back to his knees. 

        "Thank you for letting us have our fun, cutie," Valerie spoke to him.

        "Thank you, ma'am," responded the pet in turn, his head calm and his ass stinging. It always seemed weird how calm the submitting made him. 

        The trio headed back to the living room. They said their goodbyes and Chris escorted Valerie out as the pet stayed kneeling beside Chris's chair. 

        When Chris returned, he raised his pet's head by pulling his hair up, forcing him to make eye contact. "You did so good today for me, such a good little whore. She was talking on the way out about how lucky I got with you as my little bitch." Chris's eyes were still glinting with that gleam of dominance as he eyed his pet up. "Got me all riled up down in the dungeon, all your pitiful whimpering as I marked you with that cane."

        The slave's eyes were half-lidded as he breathed quicker, completely under Chris's trance. 

        "Please, sir. Please use me."

        That consent was all Chris needed. Within a few moments, the slave was standing and bent over the arms of Chris's chair, his lacey underwear pulled down to his knees. "Fuck, look at those red marks..." Chris breathed, landing a hard spank on his ass. "Just begging for me to fuck you."

        "Fuck, please... please please fuck me..." babbled the pet quietly. 

        "So greedy, aren't you? Already had me fuck one hole this morning, but you want my cock in another hole now? If I weren't so fucking hard I'd just hand you a dildo and watch you pretend it was my cock." Chris unzipped his pants, taking his cock and smacking it lightly against his pet's asshole.

        "Oh my god, sir... oh my god, look so good in that suit..." breathed the slave, pushing his ass out. "Please fuck me, please... tried so hard to be good..."

        "Mmm, you like my suit, baby? Like my gloves too? Bet you do. Want my gloved hands around your throat, don't you?" Chris had taken a little bottle of lube out of his pocket and dribbled some over his cock, as well as over his pet's hole.

        "Oh my god," the pet shuddered, unable to find other words as he arched his back. He let out a high moan as Chris pushed into him finally, head being jerked up by his hair again. The gloves wrapped around his throat and he teared up at how good it felt to be controlled, how good Chris's cock felt as it glided against his nerves. 

        "Gonna fuck you real hard, slut. Going to fill you up with my fucking come."

        True to his word, Chris began fucking into his pet in earnest. The slave's mind went blank and he was hardly aware of his moans as Chris thrust into him, breathing heavily. His lower regions ached with the desire to come. 

        Chris tightened his grip around his pet's neck, knowing he wouldn't last too long. This would be a relatively quick fuck, but it was sure to satisfy both the master and the slave. 

        "Oh, fuck, oh god..." the slave whined hoarsely, tears spilling down his face freely now. "Gonna come if you keep this up..."

        "Yeah? Gonna fucking come for me?"

        "Yeah... yeah.." the slave closed his eyes, coughing as Chris loosened his grip but kept his hands around his throat. The thrusts sped up, and with suddenness the pet's orgasm was upon him, his ass clenching around Chris's cock as he let out a long moan, writhing in Chris's grip. "Fuck!"

        Chris groaned, the moan spurring him onward as he fucked his pet through the orgasm. As his pet shook, he fucked his way to his own orgasm. He moaned, spurting his come into his pet and gritting his teeth as white-hot pleasure filled his body. 

        As he was filled, the pet sobbed openly, ass clenching and unclenching. Chris pulled out his cock, still stiff, and the two panted as they regained their breath. 

        "You... you okay, baby..?" Chris panted.

        "Fuck yeah," responded his slave. "You, sir?"

        "Never been better. Fuck, look at the imprints of my fingers on your throat, that's good."

        Smiling, the slave reached up to touch his neck endearingly. "Love being marked by you, Master."

        Ruffling his pet's hair, Mr. Motionless coaxed the other to step out of the panties. "C'mon, now. Let's go clean up and cuddle, mm?"

        "Yes, please," whispered the other man as his eyes fluttered shut, sighing in contentment. 

        "God, I spoil you too much."

        "Yeah, but you looooove me."

        Chris smiled genuinely. "Don't fall asleep on me, we gotta get you all nice and clean."

        "Must I?"

        "Yes."

        "Fiiiiiiine," groaned the pet, heaving himself up into a standing position with Chris's support.

        "Love you, baby," chuckled Chris.

        "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This was rough to finish. Ended up being way longer than I wanted and I kept leaving it and coming back to it. I like how it turned out though.


End file.
